Solitude
by DropsOfPassion
Summary: My name is Zelda and my whole life I have been shutting people out until one day, someone came along and changed my life forever. Minor violence (very). Rated T juuust to make sure...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have decided to write a story based on one of my lucid dreams. It was fun to walk around Skyloft as Zelda. It will be finished in five short chapters so please enjoy! BTW, my pen name used to be LoZ lover.**

* * *

_My whole life I have been shutting people out until one day, someone came along and changed everything... _

* * *

"That girl over there... She's strange, isn't she?" Some girl over at the corner whispered.

"I agree. It's like she locks herself up in her own little world with no way out." Another girl replied.

"...yeah." Someone else said.

... People have always said things about me but their words do not affect me.

"I heard there is a new boy that recently transferred to the Knight Academy."

"I wonder who he is..."

"I wonder if he's cute."

Oh great... Another person who will annoy me non-stop...

* * *

I am Zelda. A normal, sixteen year old high schooler studying at the Knight Academy. I like being by myself and looking out my bedroom window before i sleep to see the beautiful night sky. Some people in my school just LOVE to pester me like for example, Groose. I usually lay low throughout the day to minimize drawing attention to myself because I really HATE being the center of attention.

* * *

"'Sup everyone." The new guy said.

"Oh. My. Gosh. He is so cuuute!"

"The name's Link. I hope I will enjoy this school year with all of you."

*sigh* I've got this bad feeling already...

*RING*

* * *

" Blah, blah, blah, was born on ..." The teacher droned on about random history stuff that I couldn't care less about especially since the new guy here has a familiar air surrounding him. It feels like I've known him my whole life, yet I cant quite put a finger on it...

* * *

**How is it so far? Why does Zelda feel like she's known him her whole life? Stay tuned to find out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I jut posted this around nine hours ago and there are already nineteen views! Thank you for the support:) **

**lego50: here's chapter 2! Enjoy;)**

* * *

I was at my locker when he appeared.

"Hello. My name is Link. And you are...?" He asked me with a hint of excitement and suspicion. Suspicion? Hmmm...

He appeared so suddenly, and quietly I almost threw my textbook at him. Should I give him my name or not? Maybe I should. Although he is a bit suspicious...

" ... I am Zelda." I replied nervously.

"Cool. Can I call you Zel?" He asked casually.

Zel? That nickname sounds familiar...

"Uhm...sure, I guess..."

"By the way, Zel, do you want to hang out after school with a few of my buddies?"

He's up to something... Might as well find out. After all, I want to know more about him and why I feel relaxed around him.

"I would love to." I said confidently.

"Great. See you after school." He said with a cute grin.

* * *

" ready to go to the park?"

"Yeah! We're gonna have so much fun playing ultimate frisbeeee!" Said one of his hyperactive friends.

"Ready." I said, ignoring the fact that his friend who looks like he drank fifty energy drinks is coming along with us.

* * *

"It's time for ULTIMATE FRISBEEEE!"

"Let's play." Link said.

"I am good for now." I replied.

"Okay, suit yourself, but you're missing out. Come on guys, let's play!"

Actually, I really love playing with humans. It feels nice when they pat my head ... But that was a long time ago, when I was travelling with my pack or what I like to call it, my family. Even if we all, except for my parents, are not blood related, I still call them and treat them like family.

* * *

** Oh? What's this? Why does Zelda refer to Link and the others as "humans"? Why do you think she distances herself from the others until now? Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**58 views! When I posted the first chapter, I thought only a handful of people would read this but I was surprised! Thank you all for the support you show by reading this. I truly appreciate it:D **

**lego50: I hope you will be entertained;)**

**Favourites/follows: none, but I don't care :)**

**I feel like I use too many line breaks...**

* * *

"Quick! Catch it or else it will- oh. Uh, never mind!"

"Oww!" I yelped in pain.

"Sorry Zel."

Ugh... Those boys...

"It's getting late. Let's head home."

"Okay."

* * *

The walk home was silent with the occasional small talk and the rustling of the leaves on the trees.

"Sure is chilly tonight, yes?" I said.

"Not really, we wo- I mean, it is quite cold with the wind blowing."

Why did he stop mid sentence? He's acting suspicious...

"My house is on the left. See you tomorrow?"

I said to break the silence.

"Funny, my house is right across yours."

"Cool. Well, good night."

"...night."

* * *

*sigh* it is really lonely here ... If only mom and dad and the others were not hunted down and killed, I wouldn't have to be so lonely... I guess it's time to go to bed... It's not like I'll get any sleep anyway. Might as well relax on the roof.

* * *

** Link's POV **

The moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew that she was the other survivor from the tragedy from that night... The events from that night was blurry, but I remember one thing. And she is the other survivor.

* * *

The sky tonight is as beautiful as always... *sigh*

"..."

Huh? Who's there?

"..."

No one. I must be imagining things. Time to go inside before I catch a cold...

Then something hit me. No, not literally, I meant like a thought hit me.

* * *

**Ooh! I wonder what Zelda is thinking... Or why Link refers to Zelda as the "other survivor" Find out soon! Only two more chapters to go :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awesome guys! 86 views already! Thank y'all for the great support:) **

**lego50: that's good to know:) **

**zeldakitty: Thank you:D **

**Favourites/follows: A BIG thank you for following my story, zeldakitty:D **

* * *

I realized something... He has a scar on his right arm... His left eye is a mix of red and blue, but not quite purple yet... His hair has a black streak somewhere at the back of his head...

...

...

he is just like me... a wolf... But not just any wolf... A wolf from my pack.

Another wolf from my pack? That's impossible... Everyone except for me died during explosion... And the ones who were barely clinging onto their lives, were mangled by ... The other pack... Malice. Therefore it is impossible the someone other than myself was alive at this point.

I'm getting sleepy from thinking about all this... guess I'll be going inside...

*yawn* I am so ready for bed...

"Going somewhere?" A deep voice said followed by a low growl.

No... It's Malice! The pack that destroyed mine...

"Stop." Said another voice. Yet this one sounded familiar.

Link? How'd he get in my house?

"Aww, the widdle boy has come to save his girlfriend? Not today, boy!" The deep-voiced man said.

"You're gonna have to go through me before you can get to her!"

Link? What is he doing now? No way, he's transforming!

Angry growling was heard on both sides...

* * *

Link's POV

I'm ready to fight...

Do not transform, Zel...You're too weak to handle your feral side...

"You're gonna have to go through me to get to her!" I said angrily, determined to protect her.

Do not transform, Zel... If you do, they win...

I lunged forward and tried to grab hold of his paw. I caught it and now blood seeped out of the stab wound I gave him. He yelped in pain.

Please... Do not transform Zel- ugh... She did...

* * *

Zelda's POV

I transformed into my wolf form. After a few seconds... I realized that I was too weak to fight.

I got thrown across the room, hit the wall, and lost all consciousness. Before I blacked out though... Link looked at me with sad eyes.

I saw loneliness behind that. Loneliness. That feeling that I have grown to accept ever since that incident...

* * *

** Phew. Done with chapter 4! But there is only one chapter left... **

**Get ready for chapter 5! How will it end? Will everything turn out great, or will everything get twisted up and end badly? Well, you just have to find out soon! (hopefully 12-14 hours from now!:))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry I left you for about two days because my wifi was down. I feel terrible. I have also been so wrapped up in playing Rune Factory 4 and it is so fun:) I can't decide on who I want to marry so if you want to, you can suggest because I put a poll up;) **

**zeldakitty: you're very welcome:D **

**Finally! Chapter five. Enjoy;D **

* * *

Link's POV

As I drove the others out, she slowly shifted back into a human. I quickly transformed back and ran towards her side. I wanted to know if she was okay. And she was. I carried her to her bed and laid her down gently and say down beside her bed. After ten minutes or so, she came to and slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She stared at me for a few seconds and then hugged me and broke down crying.

"Oh Link, I can't believe you're alive! After that night, I really wished you were there beside me but I-I..."

"Shhh... It's okay..."

"I thought I lost you..."

" my mom hid me in a barrel half-filled with water. Until now I'm still surprised that I haven't caught hypothermia."

"I-I missed you so much."

"I had to stay alive and protect my best friend, right?"

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

* * *

A walk down to the lake seems nice tonight. Maybe I should ask Link if he would like to join me.

"Um, Link?" I started.

" I want to go to the lake. Would you care to join me?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the exact same thing!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course. Let's go." I said while smiling.

* * *

_ "'Aaahhh!' _

_There were several explosions all around me. Everything got caught on fire. The trees, the grass, and the houses were burning up. Fortunately, I was at my favourite hiding spot. The floating waterfall near the cave where children were not allowed to enter. When I came down, every one in my family were dead. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt this strange feeling of hope. I felt that someone else I knew was alive and well. Weeks passed and it was time to go back to school. I wanted this incident to be buried deep and away from people, so I closed myself off and ignored the world. I just wanted to live without the pain I experienced that night. _

"Ugh... My head hurts..." I said.

" are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Just a flashback on what happened that night."

"Don't worry about it now. The past is in the past, and there is nothing you can do to change that. You should have fun and make new memories with others because your life involves you, but ultimately, it's not about you. Make new friends and have fun!"

"I know..." Suddenly, he looks at me, and... Kissed me. It was short but sweet and after that, he put his arm around me. And he changed me that night from a cold person to a warm and loving friend.

* * *

** Awww! So cute:) anyways, this is the end the dream I had. It was fun sharing it with you guys. I felt like you supported me this whole time and I love you guys;D thank you so very much! **

**P.S.- I am not very good with English and I had to read this several times to correct the typos and whatnot because English is not my first language. I feel happy that you guys understood whatever I wrote:)**

**Thank you all again for your continuous support:D**

**Also, a new story might be up in a month or two:)**


End file.
